The Outsider
The Outsider is the 20th episode of Season 1 and the 20th episode overall. Synopsis A mouse makes his way into Oggy's household, taking whatever he wants, namely food and shelter. Oggy has a fear of mice and even the cockroaches aren't getting on well with this uninvited guest. Plot The episode starts with Oggy switching on the music to relax while cleaning the floor with a vacuum cleaner. When he push the drawer, he notice the wall which has been broken out by a mouse named Stanley. Noticing him, Oggy became frighten of him and jumps up to a tall drawer. The scene cuts to Stanley using perfume around. The scene changes to cockroaches eating dirty food inside the rubbish bin. Stanley appeared again when he gets into the fridge. He smelled the cheese and add it with perfume. The cockroaches noticed the fridge filled with food feeling excited but ended up being hit by the fridge door when Stanley closed it. When Stanley got out of the kitchen, Oggy appeared standing on the chair holding a hammer feeling frighten to slam on Stanley. Stanley then made a face, which caused Oggy to broke into pieces, then ran away from Stanley until he opened the door, which Stanley hit Oggy on with a big hammer. The next moment, Oggy was still frightened with Stanley holding strawberries to eat. Joey walk to him and took a strawberry away from Stanley and point that it belongs to him. Angered, Stanley punched him and took the fruit back from an injured Joey. That night, Oggy appeared hiding from a chair feeling scared and walk through walls until his bedroom. Better, he felt not worried and goes to bed. When picking up the blanket, he noticed Stanley sleeping, which caused him to be frightened again. He got out of the house and screamed, then came back to his bedroom. When Sanley woke up and saw Oggy stretching between walls and floors, he got out of the bed along with the pillow and went to the cockroaches' bedroom. He kicked the cockroaches out to sleep on their bed for now. The scene changed to Oggy sleeping, waking up when hearing snores inside. It reveals that the cockroaches were snoring on the bed when Oggy switch on the lamp. Joey then woke up and told Oggy to switch off the lamp, which Oggy relieved and switched off it. The next day, the cockroaches gave Dee Dee in disguise as a woman. They gave him perfume to let Stanley smell Dee Dee and carried him. The plan is however failed, as he destroyed Dee Dee and get him out after kissing him. The moment happened between Oggy sleeping on the pillow in the bathtub in the bathroom and Joey sitting on the toilet in the toilet room thinking, which they both had an idea. Joey and the cockroaches came in the room under the stairs holding a flower in which they get a poisoning ink with just on drop on it. Oggy then appeared holding a cake in which get the same ink with more poured on the cake. The scene changed to the living room where the cockroaches put the flowers on the vase on the coffee table and hide somewhere. Oggy appeared again putting the cake on the same table. He then saw the flower and smelt it, but caused to fainted due to the poisoning smell. The cockroaches noticed Oggy laying down on the floor, but were not amused about what happened. They then noticed the cake and ate them but also fainted. Stanley suddenly appear laughing and sees in Joey's body and then the cockroaches. He sees Oggy's footwear and took it out, with bad smell, which caused him to fainted too. The scene changed to the emergency room where Oggy and Stanley are on the bed and the cockroaches on the very small bed. Jack appeared holding a flower and a cake, which ends with Oggy and Stanley shocked and the cockroaches shivering. Characters *Oggy *Stanley *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Jack (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode where Stanley appeared. He would later appear on the episode, Living Carrots. *This is one of the few times the cockroaches did not have any troubles with Oggy nor making him into trouble. **It's been noted that when they see Oggy laying down on the floor, they did not even laugh at him for smelling the flower. *'Error': When Oggy got into his bedroom during the night scene, he took off his foot wears but when he got out of the house in order to scream, his foot wears are on him again. *The scene where Oggy ran out of the house and scream resembles from Tom And Jerry. When Tom accidentally stepped on the tacks, he got out of the castle and scream. **However, Oggy had screamed due to being frightened of Stanley while Tom had screamed due to pain which Jerry and Nibbles made. *It's impossible for Oggy to be scared of mice, since he is a cat and cats choose mice as their own food. **It might be known that Oggy resembles Tom's cousin, since they both are afraid of mice, but Tom's cousin suddenly is not afraid of Jerry anymore when scaring him as 'Two-Headed Tom'. **It's seems that Oggy does not seems to be scared of Stanley when they both are sharing a bed in the emergency room before Jack came in, implying that he had enough of being frighten of mice or the poisoning smell caused him to change before he woke up. Gallery 418942.jpg es:El Forastero Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Neither had a happy ending Category:2000 Episodes